A Year With You
by aquaria1234
Summary: Liliya finds an injured and amnesiac boy name Tsuna one rainy morning. After a few days of spending with Tsuna, Liliya decides to take Tsuna in. As the duo meets new friends, make trouble, and sometimes fight along the way, Liliya knows she'll have to let go of Tsuna some day... But will she be able to let go of him?
1. Chapter 1

"Phew..." Blinking tiredly, the 14-year old Liliya Pryce looking up from her shelter from the cave as the rain started to finally let up. Sunshine started to crack through the thick clouds of grey, and she smiled when she heard a few cooing and crows coming from the Pokemon also coming out of the rain.

Feeling something rub against her side, she looked down and grinned to see Houndoom, who was finally glad that the rain was gone, growl in delight while rubbing his head against her warm side. Rubbing her head, Liliya looked up before looking towards her favorite jacket, which got dirty and sticky from tripping in the slippery mud as it rained.

"Now... Where was the nearby river?" Liliya asked herself, wandering around for a bit until she finally reached the river.

Though it was all forgotten once she saw the sight in front of her.

"Oh-Oh my Arceus..."

Covering her mouth in shock, the pale-haired pinkette ran over to the figure in the middle of the river, barely hanging onto a fallen branch from the earlier storm, trapped between two large rocks.

"A-Ah! Marshtomp!" Liliya exclaimed after a moment of panicking. "Save that boy!"

"Maaarsh~Tomp!"

As the Mud Fish Pokemon swam towards the boy clinging to dear life, Liliya saw something oval and brown at the side. Slowly walking towards the oval-shaped thing, she moved the large leaves besides and gaped to see a brown egg sitting there, wet and no pokemon around to take care of it.

"It's just one thing after another..." Liliya muttered, grabbing the egg before tucking it into her dirty jacket. Looking around if she missed anything, she jogged towards to Marshtomp who had the boy lie on his back.

Taking a closer look at him, the brown-haired boy looked no older thank 6. He was soaking wet, and when she was slowly taking off the t-shirt with the number 27, Liliya winced when the boy whimpered in pain from bothering a wound, which she could see clearly when she finally took off the clothing.

Liliya clicked her tongue, a habit she does when the stress builds up. Thanking and returning Marshtomp, she called out her Gardevoir. She held the boy closely to her, trying hard to ignore the blood soaking into her clothing, and tucked the wrapped egg under her arm.

"Gardevoir, quickly! We have to take this boy to the closest Pokemon Center! Use teleport please!"

Without a second hesitation as soon as Gardevoir saw the unconscious boy, Gardevoir glowed a bright light. A second later, when Liliya opened her eyes she found herself in front of the pokemon center near here. Thanking Gardevoir and giving her the egg for the graceful pokemon to take care of, Liliya heaved the boy up into her arms gently before running into the pokemon center, yelling for help.

"Nurse Joy!" Liliya yelled out as soon as she saw the pink-haired woman running towards her. The adult gasped when she saw the soaked brunette in her arms. "Please Nurse Joy! Where is Doctor Sable?! This boy needs help!"

"Is someone calling for me?" A tired voice called from behind Nurse Joy. He furrowed his eyebrow and scowled when he had heard part of the conversation. "Look, I only pokemon, I don't heal humans, so go send him to the hospital or something-"

But as soon as he took a glance at the brunette in Liliya's arms, his tired form straightened up and his brows furrowed more before looked at Chansey. "Get me the needle, bowl, a roll of bandages, a wet towel, and sedation! Quickly! The boy needs medical surgery right away!"

Before Liliya knew it, the boy was removed from her grasp and taken onto a stretcher as it rolled into the emergency room. Liliya so badly wanted to follow them inside, but knew she would only get in the way as well as not be able to handle whatever surgery the Doctor had to do on the small brunette.

"Gard~" Hearing the worried cooing behind her, Liliya glanced and smiled wearily at Gardevoir. "I'm alright Gardevoir... J-Just a little shock... That boy... H-He lost a lot of blood... B-But he's going to make it through, I know it..."

* * *

**An hour later...**

Liliya had pretty much fell asleep, lying on the couch while Gardevoir watched over her master. Though Gardevoir quickly woke up, or pulled Liliya off the couch which woke her up effectively.

"Gardevoir!" Liliya hissed, wincing in pain as she slowly got up. "Why'd ya pull me down for! Itai! My back hurts now..." Though all of Liliya's attention from her aching back was directed to Sable as he walked out of the emergency room with a tired smile. "Doctor! Is the boy going to be alright? Is he going to live! How bad are his injuries! Are there serious injuries I should know about-"

"Calm down there," Sable said, clasping a hand over the rambling girl's mouth. "Let me talk first. First of all, the boy will definitely live but now he needs all the rest he could get so I need you to shut up. Second of all, he received many injuries and he was half-drowned, but the serious injury was the large cut on his back so he won't be able to move around for a while. And third of all, I notice the bump on his head which could mean a lot of things. So he may have amnesia when he wakes up, but we can't be to sure now so we have to hope that all he has is a concussion. Any other questions?"

The pinkette shook her head, but then bit the bottom of her lip. "I was wondering... Can I see the kid? After all, I was the one who found him so I have to right to see him."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. Whatever you say brat, but just remember when you enter in his room shut up. He needs all the rest he can get."

Mock saluting the doctor, Liliya didn't waste time as she quickly walked to room 27, Gardevoir following right behind. Reaching the white door with the silver number 27, Liliya opened the door and peeked in. The pinkette expected the boy to be asleep as the doctor had said, but she was surprised when she saw the boy awake, and what shocked her was the slight flame glowing on his forehead and his deep orange eyes. Though as soon as she unconsciously entered to take a closer look, the orange flame and eyes disappeared leaving behind a timid looking boy with wide caramel eyes and fluffy brown hair that tempted Liliya to touch it.

"Are you feeling well?" Liliya asked softly after coming out form her trance. She frowned a bit when the boy inched away when she came close, but smield brightly and sat on his bed. "Are you hungry?" The boy silently shook his head.

"Thirsty?" He shook his head.

"Um... Do you want me to get anything for you?" Same answer.

Liliya sighed, unsure what to do until she remembered one important detail. "Hey... What's your name?" The boy blinked and bit the bottom of his lip, unsure if he should tell that to a total stranger. That made Liliya slap her head mentally, the boy must be scared out his mind right now. "Sorry, I guess I should tell you where you are now. You're in the hospital, or more like it in the pokemon center. You'll have to stay here for a while until you're back is fully healed. By the way, my name is Liliya and this is my friend Gardevoir." "Gar~" "I'm glad to see you awake now, but you should get some sleep."

The boy shyly nodded, and watched as Liliya stand up. The pinkette was about to leave the room until she heard a small voice call out from behind her.

"L-Liliya..." The pinkette turned to see the boy look down at his white sheets. "T-T-Tsunayoshi... T-That's my name, b-but m-m-most p-people call m-me Tsuna..."

Grinning, Liliya nodded and left the room.

* * *

**A few days later-Day of Tsuna's release**

"Do you even know how to take care of a child Liliya?" Sable sighed exasperated, staring blankly at the huffing girl with her arms crossed defiantly.

It all started an hour ago when Sable had announced that Tsuna was all healed and could leave. But that made Nurse Joy, Sable, and Liliya worried. Where was Tsuna going to go? He was too young to leave by himself, and he was all alone. Not only that it turns out he did have amnesia, making it all more dangerous for the boy to be all alone in a world he couldn't remember.

Nurse Joy would have happily bring the boy under her wing, but she was too busy working in the pokemon center and Tsuna was too young to help around the pokemon center. Sable was constantly traveling around the forest, town, and sometimes to the mountain and was rarely at home, and Tsuna had a fragile health as Sable had noticed so he couldn't be around 24/7 to watch him. The only one who could take care of Tsuna was Liliya, though both adults had their doubts.

"Liliya, think this through." Nurse Joy said, glancing worriedly at the sleeping boy hugging the brown pokemon egg Liliya brought in the same day she found Tsuna. "You're a trainer, and you're always travelling around. Tsuna has a fragile health as Doctor Sable said so all he would do is drag you down. It's better if we send him to the orphanage-"

"No!" Liliya cut in abruptly, crossing her arms into an x while she shook her head vigorously. "I refuse to send Tsu to the orphanage. Plus I have decided to stop traveling around for a while so my pokemon can rest, and I bought a house that should house all of us. Tsu needs to be with someone he can trust, you've seen how timid the kid is! It doesn't help that he has amnesia, and since both of you are too busy taking care of him I'll take the responsibility! I have experience with taking children! My pokemon can also help, and I have enough money to support the both of us for a few years!"

"A few years?" Sable raised an eyebrow. "How long do you plan to keep the kid? You can't possibly think of taking him under your wing. Liliya, the kid needs a proper home, a proper family."

"B-B-But-" Liliya stuttered, faltering a bit. "And leave him surrounded by strangers?! I'm not taking a chance!"

"Liliya-"

"No!"

"Please Liliya, you can't possibly-"

"I've already made up my mind Nurse Joy."

"Brat!-"

"Doctor!"

"Ugh!" Sable looked ready to rip his hair off his head now, and Liliya grinned knowing she won this round. "Fine! Keep the kid! Adopt him! Do whatever! But he's your responsibility now Liliya, so you better take care of him!"

"You make it sound as if he's a pet, but I'll take care of him as if he was my son Doctor." Smiling brightly, Liliya looked at the sleeping brunette. "I won't let anything happened the him."


	2. Day 1-6

**Day 1-**

"Liliya-Nee!" Tsuna called out as soon as he saw the pinkette waiting for him from the entrance. He had to get new clothes as his old one was stained and ripped. He wore a simple white t-shirt underneath, an orange sweater with the number 27 since mornings in Starnight town were always chilly despite it being summer, cargo jeans, and his old orange-white sneaker. He hugged the brown egg tightly while he looked up at her with a tilted head. "Where are we going?"

Grinning, Liliya unexpectedly grabbed Tsuna and carried him with one arm bridal style. Tsuna blushed and tried to wriggle out of her grasp while Liliya blinked at how light the small boy was. Did he even eat enough from wherever he came from? 'As soon as we get to the house I'm going to plan Tsuna's diet.'

"Liliya-Nee!" Tsuna squealed, one had now clutching onto her sweater while the other still on the egg. Shaking out of her thought, she grinned down at the flushed boy and giggled. "You're so cute Tsu-kun. We're going to bring you home, well temporary home."

Tsuna blinked, but then smiled brightly which made Liliya blush slightly. In all through her travels, Liliya had never met anyone with such a beautiful smile like Tsuna's. The fluffy brunette nuzzled against Liliya's neck, yawning cutely while his eyes were slowly closing. "If Liliya-Nee is with me, then I don't mind where we live."

"Oh?" Liliya raised an eye-brow. "Tsu-kun, we've only known each other for a few days. How can you trust me so quickly?"

The brunette grinned tiredly at Liliya, though she didn't see it she can hear the tired glee in his voice before he slept. "Because... Then Liliya-Nee wouldn't have brought me to her new home..."

"Our new home, Tsu-kun." Liliya corrected, but Tsuna didn't hear it as he was fast asleep. Liliya rolled her eyes at how fast the kid could sleep, but I guess that was one of his cute-traits. Shifting Tsuna so he could sleep more comfortably and the egg so it wouldn't fall, she continued the peaceful trek to their new house.

**Day 2-**

"Tsu-kun!" Liliya called from her spot in the kitchen. Transferring the pancake from the pan to the plate, she called out again. "Tsu-kun! Wake up, its breakfast time!"

"I'm so tired... AH!" Liliya jolted up and ran to Tsuna, who had tripped over his feet and was now lying face-down on the floor. Helping the child up, she was relieved to see that there were no bruises visible on his face. Dragging her hands through the soft hair, she giggled at Tsuna's glare (pout). "Hahaha, come on Tsu-kun, it's time to eat breakfast. Unfortunately I've only made plain pancakes, but I promise tomorrow I'm going to make blueberry pancakes."

"Gar~" Soon the humanoid pokemon entered, carrying the brown egg which was now inside the warm egg case and handed it over to the happy boy. "Gardevoir~ Gar~"

"Thanks Gardevoir!" Tsuna exclaimed, gently taking the egg case and secured it into his arms. "Ne, Liliya-Nee? When do you think the egg will hatch?"

Liliya shrugged and made sure Tsuna wouldn't trip as he made his way towards the table. "I'm not sure, I found the egg the same time I found you. Just give the egg some time to hatch, okay? I bet the egg will hatch in no time!"

Tsuna grinned and nodded enthusiastically with Liliya before digging in into his pancake.

"Okay, let's see... pancake mix, bananas, strawberries, pecha berries, oran berries... Also got some cereal, eggs, milk, and orange juice. Tsu-kun? Do you think we got everything?" Liliya asked, looking down besides her to find no one. She blinked before paling. "Tsu... Na?"

Before she could go full on panicking, she heard something drop into the cart and looked up to see Tsuna, who suddenly looked sheepish. When she looked at the new item, she laughed. "Jeez Tsu-kun! Don't disappear like that!" Liliya scolded the fluffy brunette. "If you wanted ice-cream, you should've just asked. I can't just lose you on the second day, m'kay? So is there anything else you want?"

Brightening up, Tsuna started to tug the cart towards the candy aisle.

"Liliya-Nee? Can you tell me a bed-time story?"

Blinking, Liliya smiled and kissed Tsuna on the forehead after tucking him in. "Of course Tsuna, any suggestions you want to make?"

"I... I want a story with dragons!"

"Dragons, huh...?" Liliya tried to think of one and then nodded. "Once upon a time, there was this little dragon who was all alone in this world. The dragon had no home, no friends, and no family. He was depressed and envious to those who all had homes, friends, and families. But one day, the dragon met a little boy. The little boy was the same as the little dragon, he had no place to call home, no friends to laugh and play with, and no family to love him. But even if the little boy was all alone, he continued to smile with his head held high.

One day, they met. The dragon was injured one day fighting those who wanted to kill him, and fled deep into the forest. The little boy saw the little dragon sleeping under a stump, but when he came close the dragon suddenly snapped and growled at the boy to stay away. He didn't listen though, and came close to the little dragon who was injured. After many attempts, the dragon finally relaxed and allowed the boy to treat his injuries. From that day on, they became inseparable. And to this day, they still don't have a permanent place they call home, no friends to laugh and play with, and family that will love you. They had something even better. Wherever they went, it was their home as long as they were together. Instead of friends that played and laugh, they stuck up and protected each other from many dangers. And instead of a family that loved you, they had a family that kept you warm, full, and complete...

The end."

Finishing, Liliya looked down and stopped stroking Tsuna's hair, and was surprise that he wasn't asleep yet. She would've thought the story would be boring enough for him to sleep as it didn't have enough action in it.

Snuggling into the blanket and closer to Liliya, he then asked, "The little boy and the dragon... Are they real?"

"Yes," Liliya replied, "In fact, I met them before. After all, he was the one who took care of me as a kid."

"Really!" Looking up, Liliya laughed to see the sparkling eyes Tsuna sent her. "They really took care of you as a kid?!"

"When I was around your age..." Liliya then thought back about it. "I met him on a rainy day, and I was hungry. While I was wandering around the town trying to find food, the man came up to me and gave me food. And then, his pokemon played with me. At the end of the day, the man decided to take me in. In this very same town, in fact this use to be his place before deciding to move closer to the pokemon center to help."

"D-Do you think I can meet him one day!"

Liliya grinned mischievously, but didn't say anything as she brought the boy closer and curled around him, stroking his hair. "Go to sleep now, we have a big day tomorrow..."

**Day 3-**

It was barely 6 o'clock in the morning, perfect morning for Liliya to wake up. She went on her usual routine, but as she went out to take her morning jog she didn't expect Sabel waiting for her, leaning against one of the trees while he was looking around the house with an amused look.

"I can't believe you bought this place, again." Sabel said, running along side with Liliya who just stuck her tongue out at him. "You jealous?" "Hardly, I never knew why I lived there in the first place. It's to far from the town." "It's just a 10 minute walk from there Sabel, or have you grew that old to tell?" "Brat, I didn't come here to argue about this." "Then what did you come here for."

Slowing down, Liliya did the same. "I came here to check on the kid. Is he settling in fine? Are you giving him the proper nutrition as I have told you? Causing any troubles?"

Liliya rolled her eyes and stretched her hands behind her head. "He's settling in fine Sabel, don't be such a worry-wart. Tsu-kun is also eating properly and he's not causing me trouble. I told you Sabel, I'm responsible for him and I remember that I said I was going to take care of him as if he was my son."

"You don't have a son."

"I can dream of having one, but that doesn't matter now. Tsu-kun is my son now."

"He calls you big sister."

"Stop pointing out facts!"

"I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to point out facts." Sabel said dryly, making Liliya glare at him. "Quit pouting. You're face will turn ugly."

Liliya stamped her feet on the ground. "You're so mean! Quit it!"

"It's not my fault that I can't stop teasing when you keep giving me openings to do so." Huffing again, the pinkette turned away and crossed her arms. Sabel smiled and looked up at the sky. "Anyway, I'm just making sure if you're fine. Taking care of a kid is a lot of trouble, especially when you're just a few years older than them. I should know, I spent a few years of my life taking care of one, in fact I still am."

By now a vein had popped out from Liliya's head, but she calmed down and continued to talk, "For how many times I said this, I'm taking responsibility for Tsunayoshi and I'm not backing out from this. In the past three days, he somehow made a place in my heart. The same for Gardevoir, and I'm sure the same for my other pokemon if Tsunayoshi hasn't met them yet."

"Jeez, I leave you with a kid for three days and you already love him that way huh...? Usually you have a hard time trusting people, what's so different about the kid?"

Liliya grinned slyly. "Jealous?"

"Hardly."

Another vein popped out. "You little- Anyway, Tsu-kun is definitely different, I don't know how but he just is. He's so timid, his clumsiness and curiosity is also another cute attribute of his... The mystery around him is also another why. But it's his hidden determination that interests me. I want to be the one who will unlock his secret talent, whatever it is."

Sabel glanced at Liliya for a while, then looked away with a heavy sigh. "You're this determined to keep the boy, aren't you? Fine, I won't get in your way now."

Liliya smiled softly. "That's all I ask for..."

"Alright Tsu-kun, I want to meet with my other Pokemon." Barely able to keep his excitement, Liliya brought out 5 pokeballs before throwing it into the air. "Alright guys! Meet our new family-member!"

As the pokeball opened and the pokemon were release, Tsu-kun couldn't keep from gaping as he stared at the pokemon with star-struck eyes.

Tsuna had already met the carefree Marshtomp. Marshtomp, as soon as he saw Tsuna, couldn't help but go up to it while yelling out. Tsuna couldn't understand him but he knew that the water pokemon was happy to see him again.

Then there was Gengar, who stared at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Gengar smiled and started to float around the boy, making him look up at the ghost pokemon with raised eyes.

Of course not wanting to be outdone, Braviary let out a mighty cry before suddenly flying up. At that, Tsuna looked away from the twitching ghost pokemon and up at Braviary, wide eyes and now wanted to fly on Braviary's back, which he would've done if the two youngest pokemon hadn't suddenly taken away the boy's attention.

At Braviary's sudden war cry, both Phantump and Riolu cried and clung onto Tsuna's pants. Kneeling down, Tsuna brought out one hand, the other hand around the egg case he brought with him, and pette both the young pokemon's head, quickly taking away their fear as they now wanted to play with Tsuna.

Liliya smiled along with Gardevoir. It seems Tsuna was getting along with the other Pokemon quite nicely, now if only Gengar and Braviary would just stop fighting then maybe all could be peaceful...

**Day 4- **

"Liliya-Nee! Look! Look! What kind of Pokemon is this?"

When the pinkette looked up, she was surprise to see Tsuna running towards her with a Munna following close behind. It was strange also as Munna were not commonly found around here. Quickly catching Tsuna as he had tripped over his own foot again, Liliya asked "This is Munna,"

"Munna?" Tsuna perked up, looking at his new friend with a large smile. Munna smiled back as it suddenly latched onto Tsuna's head as he cheered. "Yay! Munna is my new friend! Liliya-nee! Do you think Munna can stay with us?"

"Of course Tsu-kun." Liliya grinned, patting Munna on the head. "Be sure to take good care of him. And Munna, do you think you can also take care of Tsuna?" Both of them agreed. "Good, now come on. It's almost lunch time."

"Yay! Lunch-Time!" "Mu~"

**Day 5-**

"Tsu-kun!" Was the first thing Sabel heard this morning, and then Liliya came out with a face full of expression making the man snort. "Tsu-kun! Where are you?!"

"You already lost the kid?" Sabel spoke, frightening Liliya as she whipped towards him. Then her face scrunched up in annoyance. "It hasn't even been a week yet. I wonder what happened to 'Tsu-kun's my responsibility so I'll take care of him'?"

"Shut up Sabel!" Liliya shouted, sticking her tongue out at him before she frowned and looked around again. "When I woke up to do my usual routine, I went to check on Tsu-kun, Munna, and the egg. But I found them missing, I'm worried Sabel. They wouldn't run away, would they?"

'Why does this scene suddenly feel so familiar?' Sabel snorted to himself before he decided to calm the girl down by what he always did to calm the girl down, placing his large hand over her head before ruffling it. "Calm down brat, he couldn't have gone far. The pokemon around here would have noticed a clumsy little boy with a munna and an egg run around here, don't you think? Come on, let's go look for him."

Liliya forced out a smile and nodded.

While Liliya called out Braviary to search for Tsuna in the air, Sabel already took his leave having a good idea where Tsuna could be. 'And if Tsuna is basically like Liliya when she was younger, then there's a 100% chance he's doing something Liliya has done something for me so long ago.' Sabel thought, getting nostalgic from the thought. Soon he was lost in his past.

* * *

"Mou... I'm getting tired Munna..." "Mu~ Mun..."

Sitting against the shady tree, he pulled the egg close to his side and brought out his water bottle. Taking a small sip from it before handing it to Munna who accepted it.

"It's been so long since we've been out here, Liliya-Nee must be worried by now..." The brunette mumbled to himself with a frown, he sighed sadly. "But I still haven't found something in the forest to give to Liliya-Nee. But I don't want to worry her anymore... Munna, what do you think I should do?"

"How about going into the cave behind the waterfall?"

"There's a cave behind the waterfa-" Tsuna suddenly stood up, clutching the egg clsoe to him while Munna looked around with a startled look in his eye. "Who said that?!"

"Look up here." Instantly looking up, Tsuna blinked to see a small pokemon hanging on the branch before it flipped down with a great "Tadaaa! The great talking Bagon is here!"

"Woah!" Tsuna gaped, taking a closer look at the small dragon pokemon who had his hands on his hips. "I've never met a talking pokemon before! How can you talk? Are you psychic?"

"Naive boy!" Bagon exclaimed, before hopping onto his fluffy hair and sat on it. "I am the great talking Bagon! I am the only Pokemon in this forest who can talk without using any psychic powers! All I needed was to copy human sounds, read a few words from town, and tadaa! I can talk! I don't know why other pokemon don't try to talk, this way communication is much easier!"

"Wow! That is so cool!" Tsuna gaped again, making the small dragon pokemon puff up in pride. Can you tell me more of the cave behind the waterfall? What's behind there?"

"Of course there has to be something behind there! It's like a secret dungeon, and wherever there's a dungeon there has to be treasure! So what do you say!" Jumping off Tsuna's head, Bagon stretched his hand towards Tsuna. "We both team up, get the treasure, and while you'll be giving your sister her present I'll be able to get the gem I've been looking for! A win-win situation for both of us!"

Tilting his head, Tsuna started to think about it. The only bad thing that could go wrong was getting lost in the cave, but Bagon seemed to know a lot about it so maybe they wouldn't get lost, and if they ever did get lost Munna could always teleport them out. Grinning, Tsuna took Bagon's arm and shook it.

"Great! Follow me then and we should get to the waterfall in a few minutes. It's not that far from here." Turning around Bagon started to lead with Tsuna clutching the egg excitedly and Munna cooing happily from ontop of Tsuna's head he claimed after Bagon jumped off.

* * *

"Sabel! Did you find Tsu-kun yet?" Liliya called out to the frowning man, and she frowned even further when the man shook his head. "It'salmost lunch time, where could Tsu-kun be...? Sabel, you don't think-"

"Whatever you're thinking, I don't want to hear it." Sabel grunted, then looked at Braviary who looked depressed on not finding the fluffy brunette anywhere in the forest. Sabel had thought that since Tsuna reminded him a lot of Liliya that he would appear in the meadow, but that was not the case and now he had no lead on where the brunette could be. Plus with Braviary not finding a single trace of Tsuna, Sabel was ready to call Officer Jenny. "One more hour, and if he doesn't come out y then we're contacting Officer Jenny."

"I say we just contact her now..." Liliya grumbled, displeased but continued back to her search for Tsu-kun with Braviary once again taking the skies. Sabel sighed, and unclipped a pokeball from his belt. 'Kid, you better be okay for the sake of the brat...' "Alright Hydreigon! Help us find the kid!"

* * *

Reaching the waterfall, Tsuna looked around with wide eyes. The lake was large and clear that he could see a few water pokemon swimming through it. On the way back there was a large roaring waterfall, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little doubtful of the cave that was suppose to be behind it.

Reading his mind, Bagon tugged on Tsuna's pants. "No doubts now, we're already here and you should always keep your word! Got it!" The dragon pokemon said with annoyance, and was pleased when Tsuna gave a non-hesitant nod. "Good! Now come on, last one to the back is a rotten exeggcute!"

Laughing, Tsuna started to stumble after Bagon with Munna floating leisurely beside shim. But while Bagon and Tsuna seemed to be having fun, Munna couldn't help but glance towards the water to see something glowering at them, but as soon as the Dream Eater Pokemon stopped and blink, it was gone.

"Muuuuna!" Tsuna called, pulling Munna out of his thoughts. "Come on! We're almost there!"

"Mu~!"

Without glancing back, the pink pokemon followed after Tsuna again, and ignored the red eyes that seemed to be following them.

"Friiii~"

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Bagon exclaimed, jumping as he waved over Munna and Tsuna over. "The cave is just behind here! Just a few more steps, then we can get searching for the treasure!" And with that, Bagon hopped onto the old, mossy log and disappeared behind the waterfall, but Bagon's yelling for them could still be heard.

Tsuna looked unsure for a minute, and he knew full well that he was clumsy. If he took one wrong step, he was going to fall into the water... And he didn't know how to swim.

Noticing how terrified the brunette was, Munna cooed at him comforting before nudging him forward. Tsuna looked at Munna with a pouted look, but the resolve in his eyes hardened as he clutched the brown egg close to him. Taking a careful step onto the log, he listened to Bagon's happy singing and Munna's cry of encouragement instead of the roaring waterfall besides him.

Taking a few wobbly steps, he looked up and stared wide-eyed at the cave that Bagon spoke of. The entrance tot he cave was small that a full size adult wouldn't be able to fit in, but he and Munna should be able to fit into it. Nodding at himself, Tsuna braced himself before jumping into the cave, Munna following behind.

"Oof!" Tsuna grunted, landing on his back so the egg wouldn't crack under him. Wincing in pain, Tsuna slowly got up and then awed at the now large cave. There were many large spikes, water dripped from the ceiling, and there were even small streams running inside the cave. And the small stream of light coming in was illuminating the crystal water, making Munna and Tsuna gape even more. "Wow..." "Mu~..."

"Tsuuuna!" The cry echoed throughout the cave. Bagon then ran towards him, eyes filled with tears before cowering behind the petite brunette. "Bagon! What's wrong?" Z-Z-Z-Zuuuubats!"

"Zubats?" Tsuna tilted, but he whipped his head towards the many screeching and flapping wings. He cried out when he saw many bats with long tails and no eyes flying towards him, but to his surprise Munna jumped right in front of him before the pink pokemon cried out. Soon a large green barrier surrounded them, and the zubats that were heading straight towards them quickly disperse to many different directions. As soon as it was over, Munna dropped the barrier before lowering, cooing tiredly.

"Munna! That was amazing!" The brunette exclaimed, praising the pink pokemon as he patted Munna on the head. Tsuna then looked at the crying Bagon. "Bagon? Why were those zubats chasing you?"

"Um... I was being to loud and they didn't like it. So they started to chase me off." Bagon said guiltily. Tsuna sighed, but then patted the dragon pokemon and smiled. "Well, I guess that means we have to be quiet from now on so we won't wake up any more pokemon, huh?" Grinning, Bagon nodded. Soon, all three went deeper into the cave. Munna laying tiredly on Tsuna's head while Bagon was in front, leading the group.

* * *

"Bagon? Where are we?" Tsuna said tiredly, looking at the Dragon Pokemon who was deep in thought. "We've walked for a long time, it's going to be dark by the time we find the treasure and get out of here."

"I know, I know..." Bagon muttered, placing a hand under his chin while tilting his head. "But I thought... He told me, that if we keep going straight that..."

"He?" Tsuna piped up, looking at the slumped pokemon. "Who's he? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Erm... K-Kind of..." Bagon sighed sadly, and sat next to Tsuna, who sat cross-legged next to him. "Well... I-I thought he was my friend. He... He always treated me so kindly unlike the other pokemon just because I can speak human. But then he started to order me around like a slave, and at first I thought I was doing this for him as a friend... But I noticed... How aggressive he was to me now, and I knew that he was just using me just because I can speak human. Going into this cave and finding him this stupid treasure, I bet that it's just a way he wants me gone..."

"Bagon..." The small dragon blinked when he felt a warm hand ontop of his head. Munna, who was sleeping throughout the boring walk woke up and floated next to Munna, nudging his head against Bagon's shoulder. "Mu~ Mu!" Bagon blinked. "You... Really think so?" "Mu! Mu! Mu!"

Suddenly Bagon stood up with a hand on his chest as he laughed. "HAHAHA! You're right! I'm so better than this fake friend! You know what, as soon as we find the treasure I'm going to give it to him but then I'll say that I won't be his friend anymore! That way, he gets what he wants and I'll get what I want!" Tsuna grinned and stood up. "So what are we waiting for, the sooner we find the treasure the sooner you don't have to be with him!" "You go that right!" "Mu~!"

As soon as they heard the flapping wings and screeches though, all three of them covered each other's mouth. When it finally passed, all three looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Thee hours later and still no sign of Munna and Tsuna.

"That's it!" Liliya screamed, tugging on her hair while her eyes were now filled with frustrated tears. She glared at Sabel who now had a deep frown etched on his face. "Sabel, I'm calling Officer Jenny. Tsuna has been gone for over 5 hours by now, what if he's been kidnapped?!"

"Liliya, calm down-"

"We asked Nurse Joy if he had seen him around, but she didn't! We asked the residents if they had seen him around but they didn't! We already asked a bunch fo trainers around here, and they also haven't seen Tsuna!" Liliya ranted, whipping towards the town. "I'm getting Officer Jenny-"

"Liliya you brat calm down!" At Sabel's stern growl, Liliya obeyed but had a scowl on her face. "We are not bringing Officer Jenny into this, she already has enough with her hands with these god-damn poachers. There's only one of her here, so do you think she can really help us while she deals with the poachers?" Liliya grimly shook his head. Sabel rubbed the back of his had, a migraine forming. "Liliya, I promise. Make one more around with Braviary and go near the cliff for when the kid is somehow there, Mightyena, Linoone, and I will also make one more round in the forest. If we don't see him when we meet back here again, then will alert the authorities."

Liliya sniffled, and nodded numbly. Before she could climb onto Braviary's back, Sabel grabbed her and brought her into a tight hug. Tightening the hug when she felt Liliya shake under his hold.

"Liliya, we will find Tsuna. So stop worrying your big-head over this." With those somewhat words of encouragement, Sabel let go and ran back into the forest entrance with Linoone and Mightyena. Liliya, climbing on the back of the cooing bird's back, held back a sob before nodding determinedly to himself. "Tsu-kun..."

* * *

"Darn... A dead-end." Tsuna huffed, his cheeks puffing while feeling the wall with one hand if there was a secret entrance. Bagon did the same thing. In the back as Munna watched until something glinting caught his attention. Turning towards the blue glint, Munna's eyes sparkled before calling out to the other two.

"Mu!" "Shh! Munna! We can't awaken other pokemon or else they're going to chase us down!" "Mu! Mu~" Instantly, Bagon looked up and turned to Munna. "What did you find?!" "Mu~ Munna!" "A gem? Where?"

Walking over to Munna, Bagon eyes sparkled when he saw a blue gem sparkling in between a crack. Bagon jumped up and cheered. "Good job Munna! Let's get it!" Though as soon as Bagon plucked the gem off from the ground, a low rumbling was heard before the floor below them started to shake violently. "W-Wah! What's happening!"

Tsuna whimpered, holding the egg tightly closer to him as he looked around wide-eyed until he looked down at the floor below them. "Bagon! Munna! Come here now! The floor is going to give away!"

Both pokemon were frozen though, scared. Cursing in his mind, Tsuna ran over to the pokemon, scoped them into his arms, and tucked them close to his chest as he felt the floor under him give away. Before Tsuna knew it, he was falling down fast and into the forest as he felt Bagon crying and clutching onto his shirt, and Munna crying.

'Liliya-Nee!' Tsuna cried, curling tighter with the pokemon safe in his chest. 'Save us please!'

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

Snapping his eyes open, Tsuna looked up to see Liliya on Braviary's back, flying full speed towards him.

"LILIYA-NEE!"

Reaching her hand out, Liliya stretched towards him and grabbed Tsuna's hood before pulling him into her arms where Tsuna cried into her chest. Grinning widely, Liliya hugged Tsuna close while burying her face into his soft hair. "You little brat, do you have any idea what the trouble you've put me through with the stunt you pulled?"

"I'm sorry Liliya-Nee..." Tsuna cried, clutching onto Liliya's jacket tighter as tears of relief flooded his eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"Kid! You're as troublesome as the brat!" Sabel growled, hitting the brunette on the head. "Jeezus Arceus! You almost gave me a heart attack when I just suddenly saw you saw falling out of the sky like that! You were lucky that Liliya saved your butt or the worst case scenario would be you splat on the floor!"

Tsuna started to sniffle. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! I-I, I-I was j-just! I ha-had to- I'm s-so sorry!"

Sabel sighed, scratching his head before looking away. "I seriously need a drink later, Liliya are sure that you want to take care of him? He's as troublesome as you, if not more."

"Shush Sabel!" Liliya growled, wiping the remaining tears in her eyes before hugging Tsuna close to her again. "Tsuna already said he was sorry, and everything is all good again! Alls well that ends well I guess!" Liliya grinned, before she looked around. "By the way Tsuna, where did your friend Bagon gone to?"

Tsuna smiled sadly. "He went to cut some loose ends, but I'm sure I'll see him again soon... I hope."

Liliya frowned at the thought before hugging Tsuna close again before she started to fuss over him once again. Searching for anymore bruises or injuries.

Sabel sighed and decided to walk back to the town again before something else could happen that would either give him another major migraine or a heart attack.

'I'm seriously thinking of buying him a tracking device like I did with Liliya when she was young...'

**Day 6-**

"TSUUUUUUNAAAAA!"

Startled, Tsuna looked up from the flowers to see the familiar small dragon running towards him. Tsuna stood up quickly, waking up the sleeping Munna on his head as Bagon tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Bagon!" Tsuna squeaked, running over to the dragon pokemon. "A-A-Are you okay?"

Twitching, Bagon looked up and laughed nervously, rubbing his bruised nose before shaking his head. He then placed a hand against his puffed chest. "I'm alright Tsuna! Don't worry about me! After all I am the Great Bagon! Hahahaha!"

"That's good." Patting a spot next to him, he hugged the brown egg liking how it kept the young boy warm. "So how did it go with your fake friend?"

"Mm... Surprisingly, well." Bagon said, grinning widely before he started to rummage through something into his bag. "Also... I... I wanted to give you this, seeing that yesterday you wasted your time helping me." Tsuna tilted his head in confusion, but they brightened with surprise when Bagon brought out the familiar blue gem from yesterday. "Taaadaaa~ Here you go!"

Tsuna couldn't say anything as Bagon forced the gem into his hand. He spluttered, "B-But- I can't- What- W-Weren't you going to give this to your fake friend?"

Bagon shrugged and crossed his arm. "Weeeell, he didn't deserve it." Bagon said simply before grinning. "You deserve it Tsuna, after all if you hadn't helped me then I wouldn't have gotten this gem in the first place! By the way, what did you need the gem for?"

Tsuna grinned, before looking back at the house where they saw Liliya watering the flowers with the help of a local Lotad and Marshtomp. "It's for Liliya-Nee. I wanted to give her something as a thanks for adopting me a few days ago. If she hadn't, then I obviously wouldn't be here! But now I feel bad kind of, yesterday we made her worry a lot... Liliya-Nee wouldn't stop crying."

Bagon frowned. He was a pokemon of many things, but he didn't like it when woman cried. In a way, he was somewhat gentlemanly if you took away his loud tendecies. Jumping ontop of Tsuna's head as soon as Munna started to float next to him. He pointed towards Liliya's direction.

"Come on Tsuna, I owe her an explanation for the toruble yesterday." Bagon then pointed to himself. "After all, it was all my fault for making her cry. Then you can give her the gem!"

Grinning, Tsuna nodded before running towards Liliya, who looked up as soon as she heard Tsuna coming his way. Her eyes brightened when she saw Bagon ontop of Tsuna's head, but brought her attention to the boy.

"Is there something wrong Tsu-kun?"

"Excuse me, Liliya?" The pinkette blinked when the Bagon spoke, but listened none the less. Bagon jumped down from the boy's head and bowed. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you yesterday, but Tsuna was just helping me find a gem."

"A-And Bagon helped me find a present for you!" Tsuna said happily before showing her the shiny gem. His eyes sparkled. "See! This was the gem we found yesterday, and... And I want to give it to you for everything you've done for me Liliya-Nee... S-So.. Thank you." At the end, Tsuna's face was bright red with embarrassment, but he smield back shyly seeing Liliya smile down at him.

"Aww~ You're the sweetest kid I've ever met Tsu-kun." Liliya grinned, bending down to hug the small boy. "And thank you Bagon for explaining everything. But next time Tsu-kun, at least leave a note that you had left. I thought you were kidnapped!"

"I-I-I'm sorry..."

Liliya sighed then ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Quit apologizing, alls well that ends well right? Now why don't you all come in? I made some cookies earlier, and they should be all baked now!"

"Cookies!" Tsuna cheered as well Bagon before both quickly ran into the house. Liliya laughed, following after the two children. Munna was about to follow them until he suddenly whipped around, blinking when he felt something stare at him.

"Mu?"

"Munna! Hurry before Bagon eats all the cookies!"

"Muna!"

"Fri... Frillish!"


	3. Day 7-12

**Day 7-**

"Kid."

Looking up, Tsuna brightened when he saw the familiar man stalk over to him. Standing up, he ran over to Sabel and hugged him tightly.

"Hi uncle! Are you here to see Liliya-Nee? She's busy right now patrolling the forest." Tsuna said, but blinked when Sabel sighed in relief. "Good, I don't want her to know what I'm giving you..." "Ooh! Ooh! What are you giving me? What are you giving me?!"

Laughing at the small brunette's eagerness, Sabel reached into his coat and brought out an orange-white phone. Tsuna blinked, it looked like the pinkish-purple device Liliya brings with her. Tsuna studied it, then flipped it opened while Sabel crouched besides him.

"I saw Liliya-Nee carry this around!" Tsuna piped up, then looked at Sabel who brought out a cigarette. "But I never knew why, what is this Uncle?"

"It's called a pokegear. Bring that everywhere with you kid whenever you get lost." Plucking the orange pokegear from Tsuna's grip, Sabel snapped it opened and showed him several of the apps before pressing the contact button. "You see, I already entered Liliya's, Nurse Joy's and my number. So whenever you're in trouble or you ever get lost, you have to call us alright?"

"Is this about two days ago?" Tsuna glared, though to Sabel it looked more like a pout. "I-I said I was sorry!"

"I know you are kid, but you really did give us a heart attack that day." Ruffling the brunette's gravity defying hair, he had always wondered how it was so soft and so gravity-defying. Giving back the pokegear, the dark-haired man looked around. "So where are your friends, Munna and the talking Bagon? I thought they would stick close to you like glue."

Tsuna shrugged and hugged the egg close to him. "Bagon said that he had to cut some loose ends... Again. Munna came with him since Bagon needed Munna for something. They'll be back in the afternoon."

Sabel raised an eyebrow. "So... They just left you here, alone, with only an egg?"

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically, and Sabel sighed at this before suddenly plucked Tsuna from the ground, holding him with one arm while Tsuna squealed and clutched on to Sabel's coat. Tsuna looked up at the expressionless man.

"Uncle? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere were you won't be kidnapped and raped."

"Raped...? What does that word mean?"

"Ask again in ten years."

"Eh?! But I won't remember in ten years!"

"But by the time you're 13 you should know..."

"But what if I still don't know?"

"..."

"Uncle?"

* * *

"Wow..." Pressing his palms against the glass, he watched with wide eyes at the weakened pikachu battling a butterfree. "So this is what a pokemon battle looks like..."

Sabel observed the intrigued kid, a small smile resting on his face as he looked away for a minute. Tsuna truly reminded him to much of Liliya besides his clumsy tendencies. But then a thought came to Sabel... What if Tsuna's parents found him? What if they take him away, because they are his parents after all. How would Liliya react to this? Would she be able to let him go? No doubt that Liliya would try to argue, but Tsuna's parents had the right over him, if they hadn't abandoned him that is... Sabel had seen how depressed Liliya could be when Tsuna was separated from her for almost 6 hours, how depressed would she be if she had to let go of Tsuna? Willingly at that? Then another thought came to him, what if Tsuna regained his memories back? Would he want to go back to whatever family he had? Would he try to leave and go back home?

Sabel groaned and massaged his temple. This was too much to think about, and besides seeing how gruesome the boy's bump was the first day he saw him it would take a long, very long while for him to regain a single memory back.

"Uncle!"

"Huh?!" Startled, Sabel jumped but then looked down at the worried brunette who had his tiny fist grasped on to his coat tightly. Tsuna was close to tears. "U-Uncle! You weren't answering me, is s-s-something the matter? You had this very serious look on your face, and you look hurt... Are you okay?"

"Tsuna..." Crouching down to the boy's level, he ignored the many stares directed to him as it wasn't everyday that the infamous resident cold pokemon doctor would be seen with a child, especially comforting a child. Sabel patted his head. "Promise me something..."

"Hm?" His innocent eyes gazed at Sabel's. "What is it?"

"...No matter what happens, don't forget us. Nurse Joy, me, Liliya, Munna and Bagon, and everyone else you meet along the way and befriend with. Alright?"

At this, Tsuna started to panic as his grip on the egg tightened. His eyes were wet with tears. "W-Why are you making me p-p-promise that? A-Am I going somewhere?"

"No, not now anyways..." Sabel muttered that last part, but Tsuna heard it as his face shone with fear. Sabel patted his head again. "But promise me this, never forget any of us okay? You don't want to make Liliya sad now, do you?"

"N-Never!" Tsuna said, shaking his head vigorously. "I-I won't ever forget you, Nurse Joy, and Liliya! Never!"

Sabel smiled and stood up, but kept his hand clasped down on Tsuna's small head. "Good, because I won't forgive you if you ever forget about us... Now, how about we get some ice-cream for our last hour together? I have to leave for a 5 day trip over the mountain so you won't be seeing me for a while."

"Aww!" The brunette pouted, but brightened up again thinking about ice-cream. "I want orange sherbet ice-cream!"

"Okay! Okay! Don't pull kid!"

Watching the kid pull the doctor towards the ice-cream stand, the old residence couldn't help but smile at the dejavu while the new new residence blinked in shock. So the dragon doctor did have a weakness after all.

In a form of a little amnesic boy name Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Day 8-**

"Taaadaaa! The amazing Bagon and his partner in crime Munna are back!"

THUD

"Ow..." Looking up, Tsuna gave the two pokemon a drowsy smile as he yawned. "Morning- Yaaawn! Bagon... Munna... Did you just come back? How was your trip?"

Bagon grinned and jumped on top of Tsuna's warm bed, wrapping the warm blanket over his small body. "Awesome! We were being awesome super-heroes and fought many strong pokemon and-" "Munna Mun!" Munna suddenly growled, narrowing his red eyes at the dragon pokemon who sweatdropped. "Okay, fine fine... We didn't exactly become super-heroes... And we lost to many, many strong pokemon... But at least we gained a few levels up and I learned a new move! Watch this!"

Jumping off the covers, Bagon started to bounce on the bed a few times before he was up high. Somehow staying there in mid-air, Bagon took a deep breath, his cheeks puffing. When he jumped up high, Bagon opened his mouth to show burning fire inside his mouth. Tsuna widened his eyes in amazement.

"EMBER!"

Spitting out the fire, Munna quickly pushed Tsuna out of the way and used his psychic to opened the window, where the fire flew out and burned down one of the training dummies Liliya had set out for her pokemon.

Landing down on the wooden floor with a flip, Bagon grinned widely ignoring the glares Munna was giving him.

"Taadaa! From this day on ember will be my signature move until I learned something better and stronger!"

"Muuuna!" The Dream Eater Pokemon headbutted Bagon, making him crash back on to the foot of the bed. As quickly as he fell, Bagon clambered back on to his feet and gave a glare at the snorting pokemon. "Munna! What was that for!"

"Munna! Muu! Munna!"

"I was not going to hurt Tsuna! He was perfectly safe!"

"Munna!"

"I was not close to hitting him!"

"Mu! Muu! Na! Muna!"

"You want to fight then bring it on! I'll beat you with one move!"

Tsunayoshi started to panick, quickly grabbing the egg on his dresser as he tried to stop them. "W-Wait- You two can't fight in here! Liliya-Nee and Gardevoir are going to get mad- HIEE!"

Tsuna quickly took cover as soon as the two pokemon started to emanate very frightening auras, Bagon's being flaming red and Munna's dark pink, and soon chaos started to happen. Pink psychic power started to take dangerous aim at the blue pokemon and Bagon took clumsy aim towards the Dream Eater Pokemon, setting many wooden things and the carpet on fire.

"GAARR!"

At that war cry, everyone looked up but Tsuna, who was huddling in the corner protecting the egg and his head with both arms. Munna and Bagon shivered to see the form of a very angry Gardevoir who gave them both the cold glare.

"W-W-Wait Gardevoir we can explain- Wahh!"

"Mu- Na!"

Instantly the two pokemon were chucked out of the window, and slamming the window close, Gardevoir turned to Tsunayoshi, who flinched when the mad pokemon looked at him. But to his surprise, Gardevoir quickly returned to her normal self and picked up the shaking boy.

"Garde~"

* * *

"Jeez..." Liliya sighed, taking a blank glance at the two quiet but nervous pokemon before back at the other pokemon crowded in Tsuna's now refurnished and new room. "Thank you Machop, Machoke, and Machamp. Here you go."

Handing the three Fighting Pokemon their earnings, they thanked the pinkette and left. After a few minutes or so, Liliya turned and glared at the duo, who flinched and shrinked under her glare.

"Alright you, it seems we have to go over the rules." Liliya spoke lowly, almost dangerously. "I didn't have to speak the rules at first because I thought it would be obvious, but now you give me no choice but to warn you and give you your punishment after this. First rule. Never battle inside the house. Second rule. Don't hurt Tsuna in your petty fights. And three. IF you do both, I'll give you both the worst punishments Sable gave me when I was a kid. You're lucky that you just frightened Tsuna a bit with your battle, but you still destroyed his room meaning that you're going to have to face one of the minor punishment."

An evil glint passed through Liliya's eye, and both pokemon shivered seeing that look.

"Liliya-Nee? How come Bagon and Munna are not coming with us?"

The pinkette looked at Tsuna, then a small smile came up to her face. Tsuna tilted his head curiously. "I'm afraid not Tsuna, they have a punishment to do."

"P-Punishment? W-W-What kind of p-punishment are they doing?"

"Don't worry Tsuna," Liliya said, patting the brunette on his silky head. "I'm not going to punish you, you didn't do anything." Tsuna nodded, though he couldn't help but feel a bit wary about his older sister when he saw the evil glint in her eyes.

"Tsuna?"

"Hm?"

"What do you say about traveling to this town's sister LightDay Town?"

* * *

**Day 9-**

As Liliya packed the necessities for their travel, including food, pokeballs, berries, tents and blankets, and more, Tsuna looked out bored until he saw two figures sluggishly walking their way towards the wooden house. Pressing his face a bit closer to the glass panel, Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Bagon and Munna are back!"

"Ah? Good timing, we were just about to leave! Tsuna, go get some Sitrus Berry from the basket and give it to them?"

Nodding, Tsuna laid the egg wrapped with blankets against a few plush pillows, jumped off the couch, and ran over to the wooden basket weaved by some pokemon around here as a welcome present a half and a week ago.

"AHHH! I feel much better now!" Bagon yelled, jumping up as he climbed up on top of Tsuna's head again. "Thank a lot Tsuna! "Muu!"

"You're welcome," Tsuna giggled at Bagon's antics as he started to chomp on more Sitrus Berries. "By the way, we're going to LightDay Town in a few hours so you better get your rest."

"LightDay Town?" Bagon questioned, sitting on Tsuna's head as he had a hand under his chin. He hummed, tilting his head a bit side to side occasionally, before he suddenly jumped up. "Aha! Isn't LightDay Town the sister town of StarNight Town? Well it's just a day walk from here, but by vehicle just a few hours away since cars go through that tunnel the humans made a few years ago. Walkers, however, have to take the long but not as perilous path. There should be a lot of trainers there to battle!"

"Na?" "Yea, why are we going there? It's such a long walk, I don't think that's good for you."

Tsuna puffed his cheek and crossed his arm. "I'm not weak Bagon! Munna! I can take care of myself, besides Liliya-Nee said it would be a good excercise for me and it would be good to know a bit of the land."

Bagon nodded. "Good point, I've never been in LightDay Town before. What do you think it's going to be like?"

"Munna?"

"Maybe... I've noticed StarNight town has a lot of star flags around. Maybe they will have sun flags!"

"Maybe it's going to be brighter there too!"

Bagon grinned, jumping back down on to the grass as he puffed his chest up. "It seems were going to go on an adventure to LightDay Town! I'll be the leader! Okay Team! We better rest up since we'll be going on a long trek to our sister town!"

Deciding to play along, Tsuna and Munna pumped their hands/paws up in the air with a "Yeaa!/Muuuunaaa!"

Meanwhile, hiding behind one of the trees red eyes stared at the trio with sparkling eyes. "Fri~ Frriiii!"

Tsuna gasped as he looked around the wonderful beauty of nature.

Liliya smiled, secretly taking out her Pokegear and taking many pictures of the young brunette with the star-struck look in his eyes. Tsuna was definitely too cute for his own good.

They were out in the forest trail just outside of StarNight Town. The fresh cool air, the beautiful roses blooming, the butterfly and flower pokemon all out, the beautiful songs of the bird pokemon, and the rainbow made this place a very famous destination spot for all those nature lovers.

"Liliya-Nee!" Feeling Tsuna's small hands clutch on to her jacket, she looked down to see Tsuna looked at something with wide eyes. She followed her trail to the sky, but saw nothing but the beautiful blue sky with the rainbow shining brightly over it. "Where'd it go!"

"Where'd what go, Tsuna?"

"That giant bird!" Tsuna exclaimed, widening one arm as his other arm clutched on to the brown egg. "It was giant! Bigger than Uncle Sabel's Steelix! And it was gold!"

"Gold?" Liliya blinked, realization hitting her when she realized what he was talking about. Smiling, she patted the brunette on the head. "It's called a Oh-Ho Tsu-kun. They're rarely seen, and I haven't seen on since I was a kid."

Tsuna's eyes glowed as his hold on the egg tightened slightly in excitement. Laughing, she patted his head once more before looking at Munna and Bagon who were talking to a vileplume and a shy Buneary. For some reason they looked serious, making Liliya frown a bit.

"Bagon! Munna!" Looking up, they saw the pinkette wave. "Come on! We still have a long trek ahead of us!"

Night fell, and Liliya had decided to make camp for tonight as he put up the tent. After eating their dinner, Liliya tucked Tsuna and the egg to bed, and not to soon Munna followed their lead. Smiling at the adorable scene, Liliya walked out to see Bagon staring at the fire with a some-what somber look in his eye.

"Bagon." Liliya spoke, bringing the small dragon pokemon out of his reverie. "There's something you wanted to tell me."

He nodded, kicking a small pebble at the fire. "You know the Vileplume and the Buneary Muna and I were talking to a few hours ago?" Liliya nodded, not liking where this was going to. "Earlier, they told me some disturbances up ont he mountain. Every midnight since three days ago, they always hear this strange whirring sound, and they would feel weak and sometimes they would collapse. But, when they spoke to some pokemon in StarNight Town the pokemon there claimed they wouldn't feel anything. Then... The pokemon int he forest noticed... The pokemon here are slowly disappearing."

Liliya clenched her fist, anger boiling in her veins. "Poachers."

Bagon nodded somberly. "That's what the rest of us are thinking. The pokemon are scared, and even going in pairs or groups won't appease them... The buneary from this morning... She lost her Mom last night to them, and Vileplume lost one of her children to them to the night before."

At this point, Liliya felt like going on a rampage. She was tempted to go hunt down those poachers and give her a piece of her mind. She could feel her pokmeon wanting to as well as she placed a hand over their pokeball to feel the slight vibrating and heat of anger.

'Those poachers... There going to pay.'

* * *

**Day 10-**

"Liliya-Nee?" Tsuna spoke, breaking the tense and awkward silence that had surrounded them since this morning. Not even Bagon had greeted them this morning with his usual yelling. A bit nervous, Tsuna squeezed the brown egg, which seemed to twitch in return to comfort his nervousness. "I-Is e-e-everything alright? Y-You l-l-look mad... I-I'm sorry!"

Liliya blinked, before patting the brunette on the head. "Don't be sorry Tsuna, I'm not mad at you." Liliya spoke softly before lifting Tsuna up. She couldn't help but sigh inwardly at the brunette's weight. Even adding more food to his breakfast, lunch, and dinner, it was like the boy hadn't even gain one pound of weight! "I'm just... Mad at something else, it doesn't concern about you so don't worry."

Seeing that Liliya really didn't want him to know, he nodded before he grinned. "Come on! I want to see what LightDay Town is like!"

Liliya laughed, her mind temporarily off of her ire.

"Tsuna! Wait up, be careful!"

"Hiee!"

"Tsuna!"

* * *

"I told you to be careful." Liliya laughed while Tsuna huffed, changing his muddy shirt with another orange shirt with the number of 27. Liliya had to wonder how so many stores had orange shirts, jackets, vest, shoes, and many clothing with 27 in many size and designs. "Do you need help?"

Tsuna blushed and furiously shook his head. "I-I-I can do it! It's just... I-I can't pull it down over my head..."

Laughing again, Liliya took the bottom of the hem and pulled it down hard, soon she could see Tsuna's puffing face, a light blush painted on his cheeks. "There you go!"

"T-Thanks L-L-Liliya-Nee..."

Smiling, Liliya packed up Tsuna's orange-white bag and helped him put it on. When she looked up, she noticed how tired Munna and Bagon were. Tsuna noticed to and frowned.

"A-Are you two alright?"

Munna cooed weakly while Bagon forced a tired grin on his face. "Just a bit tired..."

While Tsuna fussed over the two tired pokemon, Liliya clenched her fist now remembering her earlier ire she was trying to forget, not wanting to worry Tsuna. She looked up at the mountains. 'The poachers are up there, planning something... But what are they planning? Why go so far to do this?'

* * *

"Tsu-kun!" Looking up at Liliya curiously, he blinked when she handed him a pokeball who he recognized is Houndoom's pokeball. He took it, looking up at Liliya curiously but with slight worry. Liliya gave him a large grin. "I have to do something important, but I'm afraid you can't come. But if you're ever in trouble, use Mightyena and run back to StarNight Town. Okay? And if I don't come back in a few days, give this to Officer Jenny."

Tears started to gather in Tsuna's eyes. "L-L-Liliya-Nee? W-W-What's going on?"

Liliya's grinned turned strained a bit as she patted his head tenderly, as if it was going to e the last time she was going to pat it, Tsuna realized. Tsuna clung on to her jacket tightly while Liliya hugged him tightly. She looked up at Munna and Bagon, her eyes telling them to keep Tsuna safe no matter what.

They didn't hesitate to nod.

Forcing another smile, Liliya pushed Tsuna away from her and patted her head. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it! Stay hidden, okay? Don't talk to strangers!"

Tsuna nodded, and with a tight clutch on the egg, he watched Liliya walk into the large cave, until he could no longer see her figure beyond the lantern-litten cave.

Bagon tugged on Tsuna's pants while Munna landed on top of Tsuna's fluffy forehead.

"Come on Tsuna! Let's go play a game!"

"Munna~ Mu!"

"O-O-Okay..."

* * *

Night was falling, and Tsuna wrapped the thick blanket around his shoulder as he watch Bagon using ember to make a campfire. Tsuna smiled, closing his eyes from the warmth of the fire and the blanket, then yawned.

He was tired from playing with Bagon and Munna all day, climbing up trees, running through the shrubs and roots, picking berries and apples, playing with the other pokemon around here... But he was also worried, for Liliya. She never came back...

Tsuna looked up towards the cave, even the with lanterns burning brightly the cave looked scary...

"What's a kid like you doing here?"

Jumping up in surprise as well as Bagon and Munna, they all looked to see a figure clad in black walk towards him. Tsuna shifted back, scared by the man's sudden appearance as well as how scary he looked. Bagon and Munna moved in front of Tsuna with a glare directed to the man.

Noticing the aggressiveness, the man put up his black-gloved hand. "Don't worry, I'm not an enemy. But you should go home kid, it's not safe here."

"I-I-I'm okay... L-L-Liliya-N-Nee is c-coming back t-to get me!" Tsuna said. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You're sister? Where is she?"

"I-Inside the cave."

The man suddenly looked alerted and tense, making Tsuna tense as well.

"Inside the cave?" The man repeated, now looking trouble as his eyes furrowed. "I see... How long as she been in the cave?"

Tsuna shrugged. "For a few hours, I think."

The man clicked his tongue and turned, his long coat billowing behind him reminding him of Sabel when he did that for dramatic exits. "I trust you can stay here for several more minutes to an hour. I'll go retrieve your sister."

Tsuna wasn't able to say anything to the man as he quickly walked towards the cave entrance, and he continued to stare after the figure's back until he disappeared. Tsuna hugged the egg tightly while Bagon snorted and crossed his arms. Munna laid on top of Tsuna's head again.

"Jeez, what's his problem?"

* * *

**Day 11-**

Tsuna gave a loud yawn and smiled at his sleeping friends. He wanted to sleep with them also, but he was still struck with worry for Liliya as well as that strange man. The strange man said he was going to be back in about an hour, but three hours had already passed...

Flipping open the PokeGear, he stared at the neon orange numbers on his screen. 4:32 A.M.

Frowning, Tsuna flipped closed the PokeGear and took another look a tthe cave. He wa snow tempted to go in there and find Liliya-Nee and maybe that scary stranger, but he was scared... Even though the lanterns seem bright enough to illuminate the whole cave, his gut kept telling him it was to dangerous to walk into there.

Laying his head on to his palm, he decided now would be a good time to take a nap. It wouldn't do him good to stay up all night worrying over something he doesn't even know what's going on-

SNAP

Widening his eye, Tsuna snapped his head up and clutched on to the egg tightly, looking around the dark forest. Standing up, he timidly called out "W-Who's t-t-there?"

SNAP

Tsuna flinched, trying to calm himself down. It was just a twig snapping, a pokemon must've accidentally stepped on it or some other random passerby... But who would be awake in this time of night? Even when it was nearing morning...

SNAP

SNAP

SNAP

The snappings were coming closer now. Bagon and Munna were awake now from that increasing sounds, but none of them didn't utter a word. From the tense air or from how tired they looked, Tsuna wasn't sure.

Soon a sound of something mechanic came, and soon his mind started to yell at him.

**Left!**

Tsuna allowed his instincts to control him as his body automatically moved him to the left. Tsuna widened his eyes to see a rope shooting out of the bushes,and he watched with wide eyes as the rope wrapped itself tightly around the tree behind him, the metal ends connecting to it would be harder to get out. If he hadn't listen to the voice in his head he would've been caught by that flying roped and trapped into the tree.

**Run!**

Not wasting anytime, Tsuna left both his bag and blanket, grabbed Bagon and Munna, tightly clutched the egg more to make sure he wouldn't drop it, and made a dash towards the cave. Whatever was in there couldn't possible be dangerous than out there!

Oh how wrong Tsuna was on that...

"I... I think we're safe now..." Panting, Tsuna let the pokemon down as he leaned against the cold wall, hugging tightly on to the brown egg. After catching his breath, he looked up and shivered at the cold draft, it was so cold at night... When he looked up, he widened his eyes to notice almost 5 different tunnels, all to similar and he couldn't remember where he had come out from! "W-W-Where are we now? Where do we go now? Bagon?"

Twitching, Bagon slowly got up but he staggered a bit before falling down. He groaned as he hunched over a bit in exhaustion. He took a deep breath, as if he was having trouble breathing, it was the same for Munna.

"Ugh... Sorry Tsuna, but we're dead tired right now."

"You two aren't sick, are you?" Tsuna said, crouching in front of the two pokemon. He placed the back of his head on to their foreheads, their foreheads were a bit warm, but not hot enough for them to have a fever or cold, or any kind of sickness. "What happened?"

Bagon nor Munna didn't answer. Tsuna didn't mind as he placed Munna on top of his head and carried Bagon on to his other arm, securing the brown egg on to his other before he decided to walk towards the first tunnel he saw.

* * *

_It was cold..._

_Everything hurts, and he wasn't just talking about physically._

_He was angry... But what for?_

_He was so sad that it actually felt painful, but why was he sad?_

_Why was there glass falling around him..._

_No, why was he falling in the first place?_

_What was going on?_

_Turning his head to the right, Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw three silhouettes. He couldn't see them clearly, they were blurred and darkened, but he could tell they were a family. A child, a Mom, and a Father... A perfect family. But then... Why did Tsuna feel like there was something missing from them? Who are they anyway? Did he know them at one point in his forgotten life?_

_For some reason, he reached his wounded hand towards them, saying something. _

_'Please... Please don't leave me again!'_

"TSUNA!"

Startled, Tsuna blinked several times in surprise. It was then he noticed that he was trembling, sweating as he clutched on to the egg as if it were his last life line. When he breathed out, a jagged sob escape and he felt tears gathering in his eyes. Bagon and Munna crowded around him, frowning as well as worried.

"Tsuna, you were crying out. We aren't going to leave you, we never even left you the first time!" Bagon frowned, climbing on top of Tsuna's head. "Did you get a nightmare?"

Tsuna looked down at the floor, twiddling his fingers before nodding. But he didn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything. For some reason, just thinking about that... Those three figures... His last sentence. He just couldn't talk about it. Seeing Tsuna's hesitation, Bagon patted Tsuna's knee in comfort while Munna snuggled into his side.

"Don't worry Tsuna, whatever nightmare it is won't bother you anymore as long as we're here!" Bagon roared, but then quieted down when they heard a screech from the zubats and many flaps. Looking at each other, the trio laughed. "It's a cave, of course there will be Zubats here.. By the way, are you two okay?" Tsuna asked, looking at the duo worriedly while they grinned at him.

Bagon flexed his arm, showing off his non-existent muscles. "Better than ever!" Suddenly Bagon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Er... Sorry that you had to drag us around Tsuna, especially when you already have an egg to carry... You must be tired by now."

Tsuna laughed. "I am, but I can still keep walking. Come on, we should go find Liliya-Nee and that strange man! I don't know why, but I have a feeling they're in trouble."

* * *

"So you're Liliya."

Was the first thing the pinkette heard when she woke up. Groaning and muttering incoherent curses under her breath, she slowly sat up, massaging her aching head, and looking around until he heard the deep voice speaking to her again.

"Look to you're right."

And so Liliya did. She blinked to see a tall man with dark shades, a black coat, dress pants, a black shirt, a tie, and dress shoes. His hair was deep-black obsidian tied in a long ponytail. He sat leaning against the cage, arms cross and eyes focused on her, or she assumed that at least. Liliya narrowed her eyes.

"How.. Do you know my name?"

"You brother, Tsuna." He said bluntly, faintly amused to see the protective-look in the pinkette's eyes and a scowl set firmly on her face. "He's been waiting out there for you, he really seemed determined on staying there until you return... You chose a good place to hide him in, hopefully he'll be smart enough to return back to StarNight Town and wait for you there."

Liliya blushed at another blunt compliment from the stranger, but controlled it and stood up before looking at her surroundings. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Are we... Are we still even in the cave?" She asked out loud, looking at every inch of this place. The walls, ceilings, and floors were all steeled, and there were many kind of strange machines everywhere. And a giant flat-screen t.v and many wires from computers here. "It looks like we're in some kind of lab..."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." A vein twitched on Liliya's head as she glared at the man who gave a yawn. "As for your first question, I assume we are. It would be a lot of trouble to bring two curious trainers to their secret base, now wouldn't it when they could just hide them somewhere in the many tunnels of this mountain. Plus, seeing the dirt on the metal floor I took a closer look and saw its the same rocks from the mountain-"

"Okay, Okay stop pointing out facts I get it!" Liliya growled, and scowled to see the amused smirk on the shaded man's face. "I'm a detective. I'm supposed to point out facts."

Before Liliya could retort, she stopped and blinked several times. "...Detective?"

"You do know what a detective is right?"

"Of course I know what a detective it!"

Out of everyone in the word did she have to be stuck with a Sable-like man? Down to the slight looks to their personality.

"You're brother," Perking up, Liliya stared at the man with narrowed eyes. "He's going to get caught if he's still waiting for you out there."

"No, Tsuna wouldn't let himself get caught. I know he'll run at the first sign of trouble." Liliya said fiercely, worry in her eyes as she thought of possible scenarios of those poachers finding her Tsu-kun. The worst they could do is bring him down here as a prisoner, but that's only if he's seen too much like those she and that man had. "Besides, he has Bagon and Munna. And I left Houndoom with him. So he will be alright..."

The man just stared at her, before tilting his face to the side and stared at the metal floor, a small smirk on his face.

"I know, I figured seeing how developed his calves looked for someone scrawny. He's done a lot of running. I'm just trying to make conversation." 'Plus... Talking with her will keep my mind off until I find it again...'

* * *

"Woah... What is that thing?" Peering at the large machine, Tsuna couldn't help but touch the cool metal. It looked like a giant missile, but with a lot of wires and this giant computer connected to it. With curiosity taking over him, he ran over to the control panel and stared at the screen before down at the keyboard, which were just nothing but bright colorful buttons. He wanted to touch one, but stopped when he felt himself tingle. He pulled his hand back, suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea anymore...

Backing away from the machine, he looked over to Bagon and Munna who looked like they were keeping an eye out? Tsuna frowned, they definitely knew what was going on, but why won't they tell him? Tsuna shook his head and called out to them.

"Bagon, Munna. We have to get out of here." Tsuna looked around, suddenly feeling nervously. "Something's bad going to happen. We have to get out now."

Nodding in agreement, before the trio could run away they froze hearing footsteps.

Bagon cursed. "No time!" He looked around before his eyes landed on a giant boulder. "There! Let's hide there!"

Quickly moving, they hid behind the giant boulder, just in time as two men came in and were waking near the computer. One of them started doing something to it, and Tsuna couldn't help but look at it curiously. There were a bunch of screens coming up, most of them in the forest, some in the cave- Tsuna's eyes widened as he gasped out loud.

Bagon and Munna jerked him back. One of the men turned around, eyes narrowed before he slowly turned around and looked back at the screen. Bagon looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna? What happened?"

"L-Liliya-Nee and that weird man from last night-"

"Who's there?!" Freezing at that, Tsuna, Bagon, and Munna all started to sweat as they heard footsteps heading their way.

**Teleport out of there!**

"Munna! Teleport us out of here!"

"Mu~"

"Hey! Come back here- Call code red! We have an intrudor!"

* * *

"That was a close call..." Bagon sighed in relief, before looking at Tsuna who seemed to be staring at nothing. "Tsuna? What's wrong? Did you see something?"

Tsuna nodded slowly. "Uh-Huh... Liliya-Ne and that strange man from last night... T-They've been captured." Hugging the brown egg, Tsuna started crying while Munna whimpered. Bagon just frowned while looking deep in thought. Before Bagon could say anything, Tsuna shakily stood up, wiping his tears as he shook his head hard. "I-I can't start crying now! We have to save Liliya-Nee and that weird man!"

"No!" Bagon said firmly as he looked Tsuna straight in the eye. "It's too dangerous! Those men are twice our age, and they have those weapons as well as dangerous pokemon on their side seeing the weird pokeballs around their belt. And if they're able to take down Liliya and another grown man, then we're no match for them. We have to return back to StarNight Town and get Officer Jenny or Sabel or anyone older than us to help- Hey! Tsuna! Come baaack!"

Sprinting off, Tsuna went down to a random tunnel with Munna and Bagon yelling for him to wait. Tsuna shook his head hard.

'Sorry Bagon, Munna. But I have to help Liliya-Nee-' "HIIEEEE!"

Tripping over, Tsuna landed roughly and tumbled a bit as he slammed into the wall. His eyes started to swirl. Luckily, the egg was alright, but he kind of felt light-headed as well as in pain. Shaking his head, he whimpered and looked at what he tripped over. He blinked.

'I wonder what this thing is?' Tsuna asked as he grabbed the strange watch thing with a light blue gem on top. Studying it, he shrugged and clasped the watch on to his wrist before he stood up and started running again. 'Well, I guess it won't be bad if I bring this along... Besides... It looks so cool!'

* * *

Crawling, Tsuna peeked over the cliff to see a bunch of those men again. But instead of two there were more of them! Wearing identical clothing, making Tsuna puff his cheek. They all look too identical... Soon his gaze landed on the man who was staring at the computer with a concentrated look, besides him a woman wearing a lab coat. Out of everyone, those two looked important.

Tsuna crawled a little more to the edge, wanting to get a better look at their faces not noticing the ground under him slowly giving away.

CRAAAACK

Freezing at that sound, as well as a few other people on the bottom, Tsuna screamed as the ground suddenly disappeared. Curling up, he landed on the ground pretty hard that he was sure that his shoulder and back now had a nasty bruise.

"Itai Itai Itai..." Making sure the egg was alright, Tsuna turned his head and froze when all eyes were suddenly on him. "Uh..." Quickly as his little feet could, he stood up and tried to flee until a hand grabbed him from behind and lifted him up the air. Tsuna started screaming, trying to kick while he hugged the egg tightly. "Let me go!"

"Ah, so our intruder is just a little boy." The man said with a hum before waiving his hand. "Le the little boy go, he's going to be my guest."

Immediately, Tsuna was let go. Clutching the egg, he gave a weary look at everyone before he saw the man beckoning him towards his side. Reluctantly, he walked over to him while the woman in the white coat cooed over him.

"What an adorable boy! Brother, let's keep him shall we? He can be our little brother! What's you're name?"

"...Tsunayoshi..." He answered quietly and very shyly. "B-But everyone calls me T-Tsuna..."

The man hummed. "Tuna? That's my favorite food..." Tsuna puffed his cheeks at that while the man laughed. "Alright then, now be a good little boy and sit in the corner... We don't want you getting hurt don't you, or your little friend you're holding."

Widening his eyes, Tsuna took a step back while holding the egg away from the man. The woman smacked the man on the head. "Brother! Don't be mean to Tsu-kun and his egg friend!" The woman turned to him. "But we do need you to stay out of our way and sit in the corner. We're doing important things right now."

Tsuna blinked. "What are you doing?"

The man's eye twinkled. He then looked over at the woman. "Sister? Mind taking over for me?"

The woman laughed before turning back to the computer screen. Patting the brunette on the head, the man started leading him somewhere. "I'll be glad to tell you..."

Soon, Tsuna and the man were walking through the tunnel while the man whistled. After a while, they reached the end with a wide metal door. Clicking a button on his watch, the metal door slowly opened and quickly the duo entered in.

"We're doing an experiment that might revolutionize the world!" The man said with eyes sparkling. "Stronger pokemon, new resources, maybe creating new pokemon!"

"Creating?" Tsuna asked, not liking the sound of it. "What do you mean by creating new pokemon?"

"Just like it meant, Tsuna. Look." Leading the brunette, Tsuna placed his hands over the rail and peeked. His eyes widened at the sight. On the bottom floor there were more people in white coats, all looking busy doing something. There was a large flat screen with numbers and pictures appearing, more computers, lots of tables with a lot of weird tubes with strange fluids inside, but the most strange thing were the many pokemon inside cages. Tsuna frowned.

"Why are the pokemon in cages?"

"Hm?" The man gave a small glance towards them. "Oh, them. Don't worry, we'll return them back home soon. You can say... they're injured, so we're taking care of them for now on."

Tsuna could tell he was lying, but why would he lie? Tsuna just smiled. "Wow! So you're all pokemon doctors like Uncle Sabel?"

"Sabel? Ah, isn't that the infamous Pokemon Doctor from StarNight Town? Are you from there?" Tsuna nodded while the man hummed. "How interesting... But yes, you could call us Doctors..."

Again, Tsuna could tell he was lying but didn't think too much on it. Tsuna gazed at the Pokemon, until his eyes landed on two pokemon. "Munna! Bagon!"

"Ah? Those two pokemon? They're rare around the area, especially Munnas. But that Bagon over there is very special, he can talk." The man said. Tsuna nodded absent-mindedly. "I know! They're my friends! Please let me see them!"

The man gave him a side glance of interest. "Friends? So they're with you?"

"Un! We came here to find Big Sister and that weird man! Please can you help me find them?" The man stayed silent, before a small smile stretched across his face. Tsuna unconsciously shrank back at that smile. "M-Mr...?"

"Call me Onii-San Tsuna," The man said as he suddenly carried the brunette in his arms before quickly turning around. Tsuna squealed, and tried go back to Munna and Bagon, who saw and heard him. "Come on Tsuna, let's go back to Nee-San! I still have work to do!"

"W-Wait Bagon! Munna!"

"They're okay, they're here to be... Rejuvenated after all."

"W-Wait! P-P-Please let me go! O-Ow! T-That hurts! Stop it!"

"Brother! Why is Tsuna all tied up?!" The woman gasped as she ran over to the boy, who was unconscious. The man just laughed, juggling the brown egg in his hand. "Brother! I thought we're not bringing innocent people in this! It's bad enough we have that girl and that man here!"

"Well the boy's associated with them" The man said absent-mindedly, sitting on his throne while he started spinning the egg with one finger. "And he's seen too much too. He might tell them, so we're going to have to take him with us."

"We can't do that!" The woman gasped, now glaring at her brother who just smiled at her. "Brother!"

"You always said you wanted a little brother, don't you?" The man asked as he stood up. "Well, now you've got that wish. Anyway, we have to get going now. The people are becoming to interested in this, we're going to have to move back to base. Such a shame too, this place has such a variety of pokemon just waiting to be tested on."

The woman frowned, now cradling Tsuna. "What about the intruders?"

"Let them go." Was the man's simple answer as he grinned. "They don't know what we're up to. For all they know, we're just poachers."

Frowning, the woman looked at her brother as he started yelling orders to pack up everything and leave nothing behind. 'Allen... When did you start becoming the bad guy?'

* * *

"What are you guys planning?" Liliya snarled as she tried to headbutt the man who were currently blindfolding her. "Let me go this instant!"

"What do you think we're doing?! Geez woman! Calm down you'll be free in a few minutes! Be happy boss is generous enough to let you go!"

"Why are you letting us go?" The man asked as he allowed them to blindfold him.

"Too many curious people are delaying and making our jobs harder." And that was all they could tell Eric, but he got the picture. "Yea.. Like that little kid. Was it just me or was he too adorable for his own good?"

Both adults froze at that.

"Yea, I actually thought he was a she for a minute!" The female grunt squealed. "I could just eat him up! What was his name again? Something about Tuna?"

The man sighed, even when he blindfolded he could practically feel the dark aura coming from Liliya.

'Tsuna's been kidnapped? By poachers?' Liliya snapped, as she suddenly headbutted the grunt behind her, freeing her hands in the process as she ripped the blindfold off. The other grunts tried to stop her, but Liliya quickly slammed them down into unconsciousness.

The man whistled as soon as he untied the blindfold, staring at the unconscious grunts around their feet. "Well Mama Ursarang, let's go find your cub before you go on a massacre. I don't need to arrest someone on my side for murder."

"Shut up and help me find Tsuna!"

* * *

Tsuna wailed as he struggled against the ropes. "Let me go!"

The woman sighed, stroking the brunette's surprisingly fluffy hair. "Sorry Tsu-kun, but just bear with it for a while... I'll get you home soon, I promise..."

The man, or now known as Allen, turned to them. "Come on Rita, Tsuna! We have to get going now, the boss is waiting for us. Also, I informed the boss about our little guest. The twins are excited to meet him."

"Come on Brother, please release him." Rita begged as she started to untie Tsuna's ropes. "We can't just take him away from his home."

"No can do Sis." Allen said too happily, plopping down on to his chair that overlooked the pilots. "Seen too much, known too much, and since I hate disposing of kids like you we have no other choice but to bring him along with us. But I don't mind, he'll make a great new member, won't he?" He said as he threw the egg towards Tsuna, who quickly caught it and hugged it tightly, sending a tearful glare at the man who grinned. "Aww, how cute. Little Tuna is trying to hate me."

"B-B-Bring m-m-me home!"

Allen ignored him. Rita glared at her brother, before looking at Tsuna and patted him on the head. "Don't worry Tsu-kun, you're going to be happy where you're heading. You're going to have friends your age there."

"Friends...? Wait, where's Bagon and Munna?!"

"Hm? Oh, you're pokemon friends. We released all the pokemon as soon as we started packing up. We've no used to them since we already have their D.N.A."

Tsuna bit his lips. "W-Why did y-you take t-their D.N.A?" 'And what the heck is a D.N.A?'

Almost as if reading his mind, the man smiled and explained. "D.N.A is short for deoxyribonucleic acid. Mouthful right? Anyway, we all have D.N.A, every living thing should actually, even viruses have them. Hm... How should I put this in simpler terms? Ah! I've got it. You're looks, seeing how girlish you look," He snickered seeing Tsuna's glare/pout towards him. "It's likely you got those looks from your Mother, am I correct?"

The brunette didn't say anything. Curiously, Allen and Rita looked down at the boy who was absent-mindedly tracing a hand over the egg patterns.

"Am I... Correct?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know who my Mom is, I don't remember who she is..."

Both adults looked at him wide eyed. Allen then turned away with a light chuckle. "Well, I still go by what I say. You got those looks from your Mother, I bet 50 bucks on that... Anyway, D.N.A's main purpose is to shape what you look like, or something like that. And what we're going to do with those D.N.A... We're going to combine those pokemon D.N.A's to create the ultimate pokemon."

* * *

"Ack!" Shielding her face, Liliya took a step back as the violent wind kept pushing her back. Finally, the man caught up but was forced to step back as well, but he wa sable to look at what was causing the violent wind.

"They're getting away by airship!" He grunted, annoyed that he or anyone else hadn't noticed that giant hunk of metal. "Liliya stop! We can't get to them like this! They're to far ahead!"

"I'm not stopping! They have Tsuna!" Liliya snarled as she grabbed Braviary's pokeball, thanks to the grunts who gave it to her before letting them leave. "Go Braviary! Let's get to that ship!"

Giving a war cry, Liliya climbed to his back as Braviary started to fly up. Sighing, the man quickly jumped up and grabbed on to Braviary's foot as the bird flew towards the back of the ship where Braviary barely got through the slight open gap of the closing doors.

Without even waiting for Braviary to land, Liliya jumped down. The man sighed exasperated before following in pursuit. Recalling Braviary back to it's pokeball, Liliya was about to storm off until the man grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Let me go now-" "Calm. Down. We can't save Tsuna like this, or else we're going to get bounded up again and this time they might seriously hurt us. I don't think Tsuna would appreciate about that."

Liliya stopped there, then sighed. Crossing her arms, she turned to the man with puffed cheeks, which the man had to admit was kind of cute. "Alright then, what's your plan?"

"This is your plan? To disguise like those poachers?" Liliya growled, looking at her grunt clothing she stole from the changing room conveniently in the cargo hold for some reason... "But I have to admit, I love the high-heel boots."

"Yea, yea," The man rolled his eyes as he fixed his gloves and fixed his hat over one of his eyes. "Don't care. For now, we wait for the right time to strike." "But-" "But nothing. This operation isn't going to be easy. We can't just go in then go out, we're up in the middle of the air. Plus we have to save the kid, and find out what these poachers are up to. The best chance to do this all and hopefully flawlessly is to find the right time when we're close and ready to strike."

Liliya grumbled under her breath. She then sighed. "Fine, I'll agree to this plan for the meantime. But I can't keep calling you jerk or nothing for the rest of our partnership, mind giving me a name?"

The man just gave her a mysterious smile as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Call me Vane, the best pokemon detective Ivrese Islands have."

* * *

"Go to sleep now Tsuna, tomorrow we land to HQ. Hopefully I can convince the boss to send you home, as long as you promise to not say anything about what we're doing." Rita said, kissing the brunette boy on the head as she tucked him in. Above them the stars shone, which Tsuna couldn't help but awe at sleepily before turning her gaze towards the brunette.

"Rita... Why are you doing this though?"

Smiling sadly, Rita gave another kiss to Tsuna's forehead. "I know it though, but I can't decide to save my life. So I follow what Big Brother Allen do, he's the only family I have afterall... I know wha tit feels like... To be all alone in the world Tsuna..."

"That's... not true..." Rita looked at the dazed brunetted. "We're not... Alone... You have... Allen-nii... I have... Liliya-Nee! So we're not... alone."

Rita looked at Tsuna with wide eyes, before she smiled. "You're right Tsuna... Hahaha... Goodnight now, pleasant dreams and don't let the bug pokemon bite..."

"Hieee..."

Giggling, Rita slowly left the room and closed the door with a slight click. Locking the door from the outside with a silver key she tied around her neck. As soon as that was done, she turned around to look at Allen who looked up at the transparent glass and up to the starry sky.

"I would make a great Father for Tsuna..." The man muttered a bit bitterly while Rita giggled and kissed her brother on the cheek. "I'm serious Rita, you could be the Mother. I could be the Father. Tsuna could be the son. Boss would be Brother, the twins would be cousins, Nanny would be Grandma. We would make a perfect family, like we wished.

Rita raised a brow and smiled. "Yea... A family... But brother, I want a family with the man I want. Not with my Brother, I'm not into those things."

Allen pouted. "Fiiine~ I'll be the single Father, you'll be the auntie that will fill in the place of Tsuna's absent Mother."

"Why can't I be the Mother and you be the annoying Uncle?"

"Wahh~ So mean Rita!"

* * *

**Day 12-**

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Still a no."

"Now?!"

"Geez woman wait!"

"I can't wait! Tsuna is probably in trouble right now!" Rubbing his temples, Vane gave out an exasperated sigh. "Geez Mama Ursarang, calm down. I promise I will get your cub, don't worry, I never break a promise. I just can't put the exact date on it."

Bad idea to say the last part, but Vane knew that would make Liliya smile, which did. But the anxiousness and worriness that only belonged to a protective Mother. Vane frowned at that and turned to Liliya a bit.

"Very young to be married, now aren't you?"

"What? I'm not married."

"One-night stand?"

"One-night what- Wait, no, no, no, no! I adopted Tsuna."

"Ah... So still a virgin-"

"Would you quit asking me these embarrassing questions!?"

"You're just making this embarrassing"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

The man didn't say anything else, but he still had the smirk on his face that made Liliya huff and turn away from him with crossed arms. While Vane continued looking forward, he couldn't help but felt relieved for some reason...

* * *

"Hiee... They locked me in here..." Tsuna whimpered, curled up on the corner of the bed while hugging the brown egg tightly. The brunette looked down at the egg and smiled. "Well... At least Rita-Nee and Allen-Nii letted me keep you..."

Ba-Bump

Blinking, Tsuna looked down at the brown egg which was suddenly warm. Tsuna pressed an ear against the shell, and widened his eyes to hear it again.

Ba-Bump

Ba-Bump

Ba-Bump

"Wah- Are you going to hatch now?"

"Tsu-kun! Are you talking to someone there?"

"Uh-huh! I was talking to the egg! I felt it kick!"

Entering, Tsuna could see the question marks over Rita's head. "Kick...? Well, babies do kick so maybe...? Ah well, anyway. Come on, we're about to land soon and the twins are very excited to meet you."

"Twins? Are they... Nice?"

Rita smiled. "They are, one of them is shy and one of them is very loud. They're opposites, but they love each other very much. Afterall, they are siblings." At those words, Tsuna cringed and clutched his heart tightly. Widening her eyes, Rita ran over to him. "Tsuna? Tsuna! Hey! What's wrong?! Tsuna! Ah- Hey!" Calling over a passing grunt, she quickly ordered, "Get me a doctor now!"

"Ah- Yes Ma'm!"

* * *

"What happened Rita?" Allen asked as soon as he heard the commotion when he went to check why Rita and Tsuna were taking to long. Rita shook his head. "I-I-I don't know... W-We were just talking about how the twins were excited to meet him and how nice they were and suddenly Tsuna fainted!"

"Do you think Tsuna suddenly felt nervous and fainted?"

"Tsuna is a shy kid, really, but I'm pretty sure this isn't normal... But he almost looked like... He was in pain when we started talking about the twins." "Maybe something to do with his past." "Past?"

Nodding, Allen took out a file with Tsuna's name written across it. "Did a little digging around StarNight Town, and found Tsuna as a citizen there. Apparently been living there for only half a week. Only family is Liliya, but adopted by her. No memory of past so not much information about him."

"Poor kid..."

"Yea, he's in a fragile state right now... Maybe talking about the twins caused a memory to pop up but it was too much for Tsuna and he fainted."

"Good hypothesis, but made no sense. Tsuna was in pain before he fainted, and that look before he fainted... He had a look of betrayal, anger, sadness, and so many more negative energy..."

Allen looked startled at this before looking down and closed his eyes. "Hm... Tsuna was hated by his twin brother or he hates his twin brother. More likely the former."

"I believe so too..." Rita looked down, hands clasped against her chest as she tried to calm her beating heart. Just talking about this, it made her mad... No, that wasn't the right word for this. Well, whatever she was feeling she didn't like it. "Tsuna is so gentle and lovable..."

"Excuse me? Miss Rita and General Allen? Tsunayoshi is awake."

* * *

"Arg... Where are we anyway?"

"Definitely somewhere not mapped by the region yet." Vane said as he carried a small crate out of the cargo hold. He had to admit he was a bit curious what was inside, but didn't want to look to suspicious and decided to just leave it. Besides, he's gotten all the information he needed. Now all he needed was to find a way to contact the Union, and save the kid. "Now then where would they keep the kid in hold..."

"Tsuna!"

Following Liliya's gasp, Vane followed Liliya's gaze and widened his eyes to see the brunette, holding the brown egg, and following a man with a cape, a woman with a lab coat. The worst part the trio were surrounded by several grunts around and behind them to protect them from harm.

Vane cursed. 'Damn... This just got harder...'


End file.
